Deadly Affection
by ChrysaaSydrian
Summary: Lissa is a criminal offender, involved in a lot of illegal actions. Christian Ozera is a cop that starts investigating her and decides to work undercover, however at some point they start falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a very warm night in July, the sky was insanely blue, full of stars and everything seemed to be so peaceful and serene. Lissa was staring at the window, with the pale moonlight lightning her face and giving her green eyes an extraordinary color. Her long, platinum hair transformed her into a goddess with an ethereal beauty that almost no other woman could match. She wore a black mini dress with red high heels that made her even taller and she had a glass of whiskey at her hand. Dimitri and Rose were there too, all of them were at Lissa's office. Behind this closed door was Lissa's famous club called "Princess", it was one of the most prestige clubs and it served well for money laundering.

"Ma'am, he has been taken care of" Dimitri said with a steady voice. He wore black clothes with a duster coat, that he never seemed to leave at home.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked

"Absolutely, I was there too" Rose answered instead. "He isn't going to bother us anymore"

Lissa took a sip of her whiskey and said with a frozen voice "Good".

* * *

Life isn't always fair, they say, and Lissa was quite aware of that. Born in a cold, winter's night, she endured so much pain throughout her life. When she was four years old, her parents died in a car accident, then she was sent away to leave with her uncle. She never liked him, he was a monster that used to abused her and he was involved in all sorts of troubles. Fortunately for her, he died when she was sixteen and she was sent in an orphanage, where she met her best friend Rose. However, when they both turned eighteen, they left this hideous place but the cruelty of this world didn't leave them unharmed. She managed to retrieve some information from her uncle's notes and they both started doing illegal activities, but not only that, Lissa discovered that her uncle had a lot of corrupt money, so she used them to start building her empire. After ten years, she was one of the most notorious women on the underworld, she had many enemies, but there were also hundreds of them who feared her. She didn't earn her nickname, "Vampire" just for nothing, all of them knew how ruthless and unstoppable she was and those who betrayed her would never wake to see daylight again. Initially, she only sold soft drugs but after that, she became more and more greedy and started selling hard drugs. God only knows how many people were sent to their graves because of her. Cops were a problem for her too, she managed to bribe some of them to work for her and leave her alone but there were others that couldn't seem to stop bothering her. Her last victim was a policeman, named Lucas Ozera who started asking a lot of questions and discovering a lot of things that could potentially sent her to prison. Lissa didn't easily give second chances, she felt as if she truly was the master of the universe, taking away people's lives just like that. However, Lissa didn't do the dirty work, she had others for that. One of them was Dimitri, who he was not only her personal guardian, but also the man who pulled the trigger and tortured her victims. Rose was also one of them, even though she was a woman, she was very well trained and extremely clever, so no one could really put up with her. Lissa, rarely made any appearances and most of the times she sent Dimitri and Rose as well as others as her representatives, but she was the brain behind any plan, however in some special cases she didn't omit to appear. She was well aware of the fact that her beauty could fool almost everyone, like these extremely beautiful animals that were deadly and poisonous on the inside. The perfect plan to trap their victims. Every night, her club was full of people having fun and drinking, Lissa earned so much money that she could barely count them.

One morning, she and Rose were laying at their deck chairs near her home's pool. It was a beautiful, sunny day and the girls were enjoying the daylight. Lissa hated the sun, she also loathed summer, because she felt as if she ought to be truly happy, but she loved how luxurious her home was, so she decided to spend some time outdoors watching the crystal, clear water of her pool.

"The last couple of days have gone pretty good. No one bothered us" Rose said.

"I hope after Ozera's murder that police won't harass us anymore. I pay some of them enough money, so I expect certain things of them"

"Oh, dude, that filthy man was a pain in the ass"

Lissa laughed and said "Well, I'm pretty sure he is the Devil's pain now"

Rose laughed too "We also need to talk about your 'gifts'". They used the word "gifts" in order to hide the fact that they were talking about drugs, it was a codename for them, especially when they talked about them on the phone.

"Yeah… What about them? You know what you have to do"

"No, it's not about that. Mark, one of our distributors is acting pretty weird. I think he is hiding something"

"Oh, that bastard! Well, tell Dimitri to look into this and if he finds something, I want you to tell me. I trusted him and I am absolutely appalled when people betray my trust"

Rose smiled "I know".

As it turned out, Mark indeed hid some things, he was about to double cross her, but since Lissa found out, they had him tied up in a chair in a secret basement. Dimitri was standing in front him, slapping and punching him "Don't you know what happens when you dare to betray your ma'am!" After several beatings, Lissa appeared dressed in an expensive blue dress, wearing a huge bracelet with real diamonds. She stood in front of him, with cold eyes, but she said nothing. It was him who spoke first "I'm done getting orders from you."

Lissa gave him a cold smile too and said "You're done anyway. You miserable people, thinking that you could take my place and do what I do. You should know better, Mark, there is a reason why they call me "Vampire". No one dies so easily at my hands"

Mark didn't utter another word, Lissa started to leave, she rarely was present during torturing. "Don't let the Lord take him too soon" She said with an ironic smile to Dimitri, who in return smiled too and went to take the hammer. Lissa turned her back and left this place without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Months have passed since his father was announced dead. _What a horrible accident_ everyone said and this made Christian even more furious because he was one hundred percent that the death of his father war far from accidental. He kept trying to be emotionally numb and sometimes he was successful on this task, but there were other times that his feelings would come out, like right now. He was in his father's office, in the middle of the night and this silence creeped him out. It was so heart breaking, watching all his father's things, from his computer to his slippers, Christian couldn't help but think _People struggle every day to buy more and more things but in the end... these are they only ones who stay while the rest of us disappear_... and now all these things were there, a painful reminder that his father should be here, and an even more painful reminder that he will never, ever come back. Christian started having tears in his eyes, this sense that he never got the chance to say goodbye, to utter all those things that he should have. He was a policeman, he ought to know how permanent death is, but still he couldn't entirely comprehend it before, but now he knew. Too late though. His mother passed away when he was 2 years old, he wasn't aware of death back then and he couldn't even recall her in his memories. Now he lost both of them, feelings of anger started dominating his soul again. His father was an innocent man, it was his duty to protect the world against evil people who only worship money as a God. Lucas Ozera was one of the most admirable policemen out there, his sense of honor was evident throughout his life. The same values were noticeable in Christian's personality too. He was determined to investigate everything about his father's death and he promised to himself that the ones who were responsible for this, would live to regret it.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going perfect, Lissa had her money, her job, absolute power, things that other people would envy, but it was one of those nights that Lissa felt so miserable. This night, she chose to stay at her home with her own sadness. She kept staring out of the window again, she loved this darkness and the moon's light, it was the only beautiful image that she allowed herself to appreciate. How dark and mysterious was the sky, how endless it seemed to be, the lonely moon out there shining and hoping that someone would appreciate its light. As for the stars, she remembered this quote "Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy", Lissa hated this, she never had loved ones in her life, instead she wondered that, if stars had something to do with the deceased ones, how many of these then, were created because of her. She had so much blood in her hands, there were countless stars in the night and she couldn't even remember how many deaths had she ordered.


End file.
